


Lost and Alone

by Gsmith1030



Series: ATLA oneshot Collection [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang POV, Aang believes that he is alone, Aang dosent know he is dead, After Book 2 but before Book 3, Angst, But he has never been alone, Episode: s02e20 The Crossroads of Destiny, F/M, Including his foes, Loneliness with reassurance at the end, Minor Aang/Katara, Other characters from across books 1 and 2 Make an appearence, Spirit World, poem, spur of the moment, takes place before "the bridge" Comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gsmith1030/pseuds/Gsmith1030
Summary: After getting shot by lightning, Aang ends up in a place and thinks he is alone, but is he? Takes place after crossroads of destiny before Katara revived Aang.Cross posted from Fanfiction.net





	Lost and Alone

He is lost, he does not know where he is at.

He is lost, he does not know where he is at.

"Hello?" He calls out, But no answer.

"Anyone here?" No answer.

As he looks around in the fleeting darkness that consumes him whole. He realizes that he is alone, or is he?

As he walks around the endless void of dark, he calls out the names of the friends and family that he knows best.

"Appa"

"Momo"

"Toph"

"Sokka"

"Katara"

ANYBODY?!

But, little did he know that he is not completely alone.

However as he walked though the darkness, a multitude of lights in which a few of them manifested into the friends and family that he knew most.

"G-g-guys?" He asked in astonishment but that was not all.

As more lights came his way, they manifested one by one into not only the people he knew, but the people he had met along on his travels, there was Huru, aunt wu, the guru he met to help him master the avatar state, the people who traveled with him to the serpents pass, to the people who were known to be his enemy, prince Zuko, general Iroh, and even the people that he has abandoned long ago, everyone he knew or met of the air nomads including monk Gyotso, Tashi, Jinju and all of the other air nomads he knew best as his first family.

"You guys are truly here, I thought i was alone."

"You were never truly alone, Aang." a familiar voice said.

"Katara?"

All of the other voices said in unison " we will always be with you Aang, you will never be truly alone as long as you remember us."

Feeling himself feeling content and sleepy he replied" thanks guys."

Soon the lights fade one by one and disappear one by one and he feels his lids starting to shut and and the darkness turn to light, and with a thought that he was never truly alone as long as he remembered them all.

He was lost, did not know where he was, but is now found.

He was alone, but realized that he was never truly alone, as long as he remembers all of the people that were presented to him today, he was and will never, ever be truly alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in: The crossroads of destiny.
> 
> Shipping: None
> 
> Characters: Aang, katara Toph(mention only) Sokka(mention only), Appa(mention only) Momo (mention only). Other other chracters who have appeared in team avatar's travels during the events between book 1 and 2.
> 
> Authors note: This takes place between the time aang got shot down and before katara brings him back with the spirit water shown in the book 2 finale, takes place before the events of the online comic "escape from the spirit world" , Which is considerd cannon. It can be assumed that after aang slips into a coma in the season or book 2 finale. he ends up in the spirit world to where the events of escape from the spirit world takes place.
> 
> This insperation came from a devient fan art i had saw split into two parts, if i find it, then i will post a link then credit the artist of who made the art.
> 
> inspired by: art/One-50683470 (part 1)
> 
> art/One-50683470 (Part 2)
> 
> This art and the links do not belong to me , they were made by Isaia at deviant .
> 
> Disclaimer: avatar the last airbender and everything avatar related belong to mike and Bryan and all other respective owners. I own nothing more then the one-shots i write, Thanks for understanding. i also do not own the art posted above for insperation,all rights of the art goes to Respected owners. Thanks for understanding.(Gsmith1030, Author).
> 
> Note:This oneshot can also be found on the wattpad oneshots along with other oneshots that may not be posted on here. Link to the Book (ongoing) is in the first story i wrote Comatose and confessions, bottom of the story(end).


End file.
